The Troublesome & the Chibi Troublesome
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Shikamaru and his son are so much alike and now there are more things on their plates to make them be bother by life even more, including a new baby and house guests that chibi Shika isn't liking to well. ShikaXTema,  InoXchou'schildXShikaXTema'schild
1. Why me?

The Troublesome & the Chibi Troublesome

He sat there with his elbows resting on the table as his hands folded right under his chin. His eyes fixed on her face as he awaited her next move. He watched as every single drop of sweat formed on her forehead out of desperation. Her breaths becoming faster as the intensity of the moment fulfilled her. Her jade eyes scanned the board completely as she was clueless what to do next. He concentrated deeply on her frustration; he was silent as he continued the anticipation of her next move.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and waved her hands to fan herself. She got a slight glimpse at his face, his eyes were steadily fixed on her. That made her more nervous. She looked around the room as if an answer or escape was near, there wasn't. The blonde kunoichi reclined back in the chair and let out a sigh.

"I never figured out why you like playing this game so much." He just continued to watch her. "I think it's too troublesome." There was a silence. Temari huffed out a sigh and cracked her knuckles across the table. "I give up." Shikamaru continued to watch her. "Didn't you hear me? I give up." She repeated. "I heard you. I'm just trying to figure out why didn't you see the only move you could have made. I mean it's right in front of you." He said diverting his attention to the board.

Shikamaru moved some pieces around and proved that she could have almost beaten him. Temari was furious. "I never saw that! You cheated somehow!" she instantly blamed him. "Not really. You're just too anxious to notice it that's all." He took all the pieces off the board and put them away then moved the board. Shikamaru went and stretched out on the sofa as he was tired. Temari still sat at the table and watched him. "How did you do that? There had to be someway you cheated, right?" "No. You're just slow reacting and noticing things that's all."

"No." She began. "I examined that bored over ten times and there was no more moves there. Suddenly you come along and spotted almost five! Nothing need to be said, you cheated." "Whatever." He replied as he was too lazy to even argue with the arrogant kunoichi. "I'm hungry, how about you?" She asked as she slowly but surely raised out the chair one hand on her swollen belly. "That's not surprising." He muttered under his breath. "Are you going to cook? Spare me warden." He teased. Temari hated when he would make fun of her cooking.

"Well Tarou doesn't mind it one bit." She told him. Temari looked out the window to the warm summer afternoon. She could see her five year old son, Nara Tarou, lying under the tree sleep. Tarou often watched clouds just like his father but then he'd fall asleep. "Do you want to go out then?" she asked. "Sure." He said with his eyes closed. "You're buying right?" "No. You offered to take me out, you're buying." He said. Temari went into the kitchen and began pulling out different pans. At the sound of the clanging Shikamaru jumped off the sofa and ran to Temari.

"Okay! Okay, I'll pay for dinner then. Where are we going?" he asked her. "I thought so. Sakura was telling me about some new restaurant in the city, it's not really expensive or high class but its good." Temari said. "Get Tarou ready then." He said. The family of three had a good dinner and made their way home. Shikamaru opened the door for his family and let them inside. Temari went to get Tarou dressed for bed and changed her clothes.

She entered the living room to see Shikamaru sitting at the table with the Shogi board out and ready to play. "Oh no!" Temari began. "You cheat. I'm not playing with you, not again." She said. She went straight to the sofa and sat down. "Come on Temari or are you so afraid that you can't beat me?" he taunted. Temari rose up once again and took her place at the table. "All you're going to do is cheat. I don't even know why I bothered to play." She argued.

The game of Shogi was soon underway. Temari was calm as ever although Shikamaru prying on her every move was slightly intimidating. A good thirty minutes had passed and everything was fine until Temari found herself in the same situation she was in before. _"It can't be!"_ she shouted in her head in a panic. _"How is this even possible to be in the same position twice in the same day! This can't be true." _She continued not believing it. Temari's jade eyes scanned the Shogi board all over and couldn't figure it out.

Sweat began to form on her forehead as she panicked. She ran her hand through her hair and gulped as she knew he had yet won again. "Wait." She thought. "Earlier there were about five moves that he figured out the I didn't see. What were they?" Shikamaru held his blank, emotionless stare on Temari's face. "Just like the chunin exams. I had you caught in my Kane mane no jutsu and now I have you in my Shogi no jutsu." He thought to himself.

Temari kept concentrating on the Shogi board and couldn't see it. She didn't want to give up and she didn't want to sit there like a fool. After wasting almost seven minutes and not figuring out nothing defeat overcame her face. "I hate this game." She said loud enough for him to hear. Temari was hit with a sudden pain in her stomach. She yelled in pain and Shikamaru just watched her and smiled. "Why are you smiling? I'm in pain here!" she said to him. "You can do better than that Temari and you're supposed to be a high ranking jonin?" he asked stretching. "What?"

"This is your ploy to end the game right? You just can't stand it when a guy beats you at something huh?" he taunted her more and more. The pain disappeared and Temari look at the smirk across her husband's face. "I wasn't joking. I think I'm in labor." She said then another pain came along. "Sure you are." He said. "This is all you had to do." He began to move Temari's pieces around but was stopped by her strong grip. "Look shadow boy I'm not in the mood for game strategy! There is something that is ready to come out and if you want to live to play another game of Shogi I advise you to take me to the hospital!" she shouted in his face.

"Yeah…you're having her alright." He said as he remembered the last time when Tarou was born. He called up Chouji and told him to stay with Tarou and once he arrived they were off to the hospital, Temari cursing Shikamaru out the entire way. Chouji settled into the Nara family house with ease as his girlfriend Ino later joined him. Their daughter, Kai, who was Tarou's age slept in his room on the air mattress. Ino and Chouji sat up most of the night outside watching the stars, it was Chouji's favorite thing to do sometimes. He learned that the sky was peaceful from Shikamaru.

Just an hour after arriving to the hospital Temari, Shikamaru, nurse Sakura and Tsunade welcomed little baby Nara Kira to the village of Konoha. She was healthy and looked just like Temari but had Shikamaru's hair color but her eyes. She was definitely his child as she was too lazy to even cry after being born, just like Tarou. Shikamaru called the house to alert his friends of the news, they were happy for them.

The next day once Tarou was awake he saw Kai on the floor. He went out to the living room and saw Ino and Chouji slumped on the sofa. Tarou tapped Chouji's arm and he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Tarou kun." "Where are my parents?" He asked. "Your mother had to go to the hospital. You're a big brother now Tarou." Chouji said. Tarou had that dull look on his face just as Shikamaru always had. "Oh great. Another troublesome one in the house." He said unenthusiastic then went back to his room.

Chouji just laughed at Tarou as he reminded him of Shikamaru so much. Tarou got to the door to see Kai sitting up on the air mattress. They held uneventful stares at each other for countless seconds until Kai broke it by smiling. Unfortunately for Tarou, Kai had her father's body but her mother's looks and personality, therefore she was automatically troublesome. Tarou ignored her chesire cat smile and walked to his bed to fix it up. "Hey! I'm a lady and you're suppose to say hi to me." She demanded. Tarou shrugged it off and laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

His ceiling was painted like the sky therefore it was covered in clouds. Tarou hated when Kai was around, she was so annoying. "Did you hear me baka?" she said. Tarou turned his head to her and simply said. "No." Kai growled at him and finally left the room. The phone rung and it was Shikamaru yet again, Chouji answered it. Tarou went to inspect the conversation as he heard Chouji's tone sounded less than excited. He then hung up. "Well Tarou that was your dad and him and your mom have to stay in the hospital the next few days. You're sister is sick and so is your mom but they should be alright. It means will have to stay here with you until they come home."

Tarou looked at Chouji then at Kai who was standing right behind him with that smile back on her face. He sighed heavily as he looked at her face. "A few more days with a girl that is more demanding than my mother. Life is such a drag."

To be continued


	2. Kai's Devilish Side

The Troublesome & the Chibi Troublesome

"Shikamaru, they'll be alright. It's just there was a lot of bleeding that's all and Temari is drained from exhaustion. As far as Kira goes she was a little distressed therefore we have to treat that. They should both be alright." Sakura told him as they stood in the hallway. "Well I'm staying here until they are allowed to leave." He said. Sakura smiled. "That's perfectly fine."

But nothing was fine back at the house. Kai was trying her hardest to get Tarou's attention but nothing worked. Ino had made a nice breakfast for everyone but Tarou, after experiencing his mother's cooking for the past five years of his life, was very apprehensive. Chouji and Kai gargled down the vast majority of their second plate while Tarou haven't even touched the fork.

"Tarou kun, are you hungry?" Ino asked. He didn't say anything. "Try it." She encouraged. "It's good." Tarou looked at Chouji and Kai as they looked as if they weren't even chewing that's how fast they were eating. He finally picked up his fork and stabbed the syrup drenched pancakes. He moved his eyes closer to the eggs which looked somewhat pleasing but at least they looked like normal eggs. He stabbed the fork into the pancakes and moved it closer and closer to his mouth. To his surprise they were good, it had a flavor, and he liked it. He tried the eggs next which were as mouth watering as the pancakes. Tarou began to chug down the food like Kai and Chouji. The bacon that's was on the edge of his plate was cooked to perfection as well.

Ino looked at him and smiled. _"Temari's cooking must be horrible." _She thought. After eating about three plates and two glasses of juice Tarou was full. Kai looked at him and gave her smile once again. Tarou frowned and gave a dissatisfied look. "Mom, can me and Tarou go outside to play?" Kai asked Ino. "Well you two did eat and took your baths already. Sure you can." She told them as she prepared to clear the table. Kai jumped up and Tarou sat there. "Come on Tarou, we have to go out and play." She said.

He looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "Just come on." She said pulling him with her. He reluctantly rose out of the chair and went out the door with Tarou. Ino watched them as they left out. Chouji, who was too tired to even leave to teach his class, sat back in his chair. "As always Ino, wonderful meal." He said rubbing his stomach. "You're welcome Chouji." She said with a slight giggle in her voice. Since dating Chouji Ino learned something. The way to his heart was indeed to his stomach, so Ino decided to learn to cook and had become excellent at it as well.

"Chouji dear?" "Yes." He answered. "Did you notice how quickly Tarou ate? He acted as if he hadn't eaten in days." "Yeah I know. I was told by Shikamaru that Temari's cooking was less than satisfying. You should teach her a thing or two." Ino just looked at him. "Are you going to come home for lunch?" "Depends on what you're making." "Not sure yet but I will let you know." She said. Ino got a quick look at the clock to reveal it was time for him to leave. "Uhh Chouji? Don't you think it's time to leave?" Chouji jumped and left out the door.

Tarou laid in his favorite spot under the tree enjoying his favorite pastime. Kai walked over to him. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked holding a doll. Tarou turned his head and said no. "Let's see who can run the fastest." She suggested. "No." "Play hide and seek?" "No." "Tag?" "Why do you have to talk so much?" he asked. "I asked if you wanted to come out and play so we should play then!" she shouted. "You might have asked but that doesn't mean I have to comply." He answered as he continued to stare up towards the sky.

Kai began to get more agitated and stomped her foot down. "That's it cloud boy!" she shouted. Little chubby Kai walked a few feet back and then ran towards Tarou at full speed. Once she was about ten inches away she leaped into the air as far as she could go, unknown to Tarou she was leaping right above his head. Tarou had a feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. He opened his eyes to see a freakishly smiling Kai above his head. He let out a sigh of agitation. "Why me?"

Tarou simply rolled over about two inches away and continued his cloud watching. Kai saw him move and her smile quickly turned into a scream of fear as she saw herself getting closer and closer to the hard ground below her. "Ahh!!!" she shouted when she was about seconds from impact. "Pow!" Kai's large body smashed against the ground like a brick smashing into a wall. Tarou turned his head to the left to see her face first in the ground. "A good shinobi uses his perception to defeat an enemy not his spontaneity. That explains why I'm here unharmed and you are face down on the ground after your attack, which was horrible I might add. You should really work on that if you want to get far in the academy next week."

Kai lifted her head up, it was covered in grass, stains from the grass dirt, and there were two ants on her forehead. As far as her hair went it was better left unsaid. Tarou got a glance at her appearance when she looked at him; he cringed as a chill went up his spine. "Eww." He said under his breath. Kai moved her hand to her mouth where there was a small amount of blood coming from her lip. _"Oh no." _Tarou thought.

Kai looked at her hand as she saw her own blood, she began to panic and started shaking. Tarou knew what was next to come so he prepared himself by covering his ears. "My mouth is bleeding." She said softly. There was a silence. "Ahh!!!" Kai screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears began pouring down her face as she jumped up off the ground holding her hand at a distance from her body. She ran with a rough limp but she did run back to the house screaming the entire time.

Ino looked at her daughter when the front door flew open. "Kai chan, what happened?" she asked. Kai kept screaming and pointing to the blood in her hand. Kai was just like her mother and hated when her looks were flawed in any type of way. Ino bought her into the bathroom and told her to sit as she searched for a cloth to clean her up. "It's alright Kai, stop crying." She told her. "What happened and where is Tarou?" Ino asked as she wet the cloth.

Kai thought about what Tarou had just said. _"A good shinobi uses his perception to defeat an enemy not his spontaneity." _Kai examined the words carefully then thought for a second. _"Alright Tarou you think you're so smart."_ She said inside her head. Kai was just like her mother was, she was manipulative and always trying to get anyone in her way down. "Tarou did it mom! He said I don't want to play with you and he pushed me!" Kai screamed.

"What? Kai sweetie, he had to have a strong force to push you and cause all this damage." Ino said wiping her lip. "Mom, he is a boy." She said. Ino was envious of the son of the cloud watcher. "Hold this here. I'll be right back." Kai smiled her infamous smile as soon as her mothers back was turned. Ino went right outside to Tarou who was still in the same spot. "Tarou kun, did you push my Kai?" she asked. Tarou opened his eyes. "No. She just has bad shinobi skills that's all. See." He said pointing to the imprint of her on the ground. Ino looked at it then looked up to notice that one of the small branches were broke.

Ino soon learned the truth. "What happened Tarou?" "She wanted to play, I didn't. She was upset and decided to leap into the air and land on me. Being as vigilant as I am, I moved causing her to smash right here onto the ground." Ino groaned then went back inside. Ino yelled at poor little Kai and made her stay inside for the rest of the day.

The remainder of the day was pretty dull except when Chouji heard of Kai antics, him yelling at her made Tarou smile. The evening turned into night and the next day came and went as well. About two days had passed and Ino took them two to the park. She let them go and she walked over to the bench. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata was there. She greeted them. "You have Tarou I see." Tenten began. Sakura's attention was diverted when she saw her son hitting some other child. "How is Temari and the baby?" Tenten asked. "Better they should be home tomorrow and I'll be more than happy." Ino said.

"Why? I didn't think Tarou was that much of a hassle." Sakura began. "Not Tarou, as a matter of fact he's a well mannered child. It's Kai, all she does is plot against the boy and none of her plans ever work. It's as if she gets worse and worse. I mean have you ever seen someone so determined to knock someone down?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her. "I can't imagine where she'd received that from." Hinata giggled.

Tarou began walking towards the swings while Kai went over to the giant jungle gym. Kai stopped in her tracks and looked dead in front of her. There was a hush across the playground as her eyes focused on the person that stood before her. It was Sakura & Rock Lee's daughter, Midori. Kai's blue eyes focused closely on Midori's heavy dark eyes as they kept their distance. Midori balled up her fists as did Kai. The wind blew softly adding more drama to the tense scene. _"Hmp. Look at her she thinks she so pretty and so cute because she's smaller than me, I'll teach her."_ Kai thought. _"Miss know it all is here. Too bad she doesn't know much. That stupid blonde hair is so annoying I hate when she tosses it around." _ Midori said inside her head.

Just as if Kai heard Midori's thoughts she tossed her long golden locks from side to side, that sent a chill up Midori's spine. "What do you want?" Kai asked. Midori huffed out a sigh. "Nothing in particular to spend time with my friends. You know what those are right, oh of course you don't." The children laughed at how red Kai turned. "I know what friends are." She then caught a glimpse at Tarou out the corner of her eye, she then looked back at Midori. "But who needs a lot of friends when you're spending a few days at Tarou's house." She said crossing her arms and smiling. Midori gasped. "Nani?" she said in a panic. "That's not true!" Midori shouted at her. "Oh quite the contrary ask my mom." Kai said with a smile.

Midori concentrated on Kai's face, she then began walking towards her and Kai did the same. Once face to face Midori looked at Kai in the eye. "You stop lying and take that back." She demanded. "Not lying." Kai smiled. All the kids knew how both Midori and Kai had crushes on Tarou, it was indeed history repeating itself. "Well this is nothing wait until we start at the academy together. Tarou will be on my team." "Sure. What ever gets you to sleep at night." Kai said tossing her hair. "That's it! I'm tired of your stupid hair!" Midori got a hold of it and didn't let go as Kai simply screamed "Get off of me!" Everyone cheered on as the intensity slowly caught Tarou's attention. "I hate girls." He said.

Back at the hospital Tsunade was discharging the new family it took so long so Shikamaru went outside to wait. Temari and baby Kira emerged from the hospital doors and they were on their way home. "Nara san? Did you call and let them know we were released early?" Temari asked. Shikamaru looked at her. "Why? It's our house."

To be continued


End file.
